I Kissed a Girl
by MixerDazzle
Summary: Las Dazzlings han decidido reformarse. Las Rainbooms están dispuestas a ayudarles, o bueno... casi todas, pues una se niega a la idea de "Dazzlings Reformadas" "¿Segura que eres el elemento de la generosidad?" "¿Segura de que tu ya estas reformada?" Un evento importante se organiza en la escuela. Alcohol es lo esencial ¿Qué sucederá?


_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

Narra Rarity

Hoy es día de ir a la escuela, claro después de los Juegos de la Amistad, Pinkie quiso organizar una fiesta, y la ayudamos pero para nuestra mala suerte, o al menos la mía, la directora Celestia hizo que las Dazzlings volvieran, y nos ayudaran a preparar la dichosa fiesta, nos explicó que esperaba que se reformaran tal como Sunset o la misma Twilight de este mundo, aunque ella nunca fue malvada.

En fin, me levanto me baño y me visto, honestamente prefería quedarme en la boutique haciendo vestidos, pero tenía que ir para ayudar a esas sirenas, que en realidad no me agradaban para nada, Sonata es como una copia de Pinkie Pie, Aria parece un robot que nunca cambia de cara ni siquiera sonríe, y Adagio simplemente es tan arrogante que nadie la aguanta, a excepción de Fluttershy, pero es el elemento de la amabilidad, eso es normal.

Llego a la escuela y lo primero que hago es dirigirme al gimnasio, al llegar las demás ya estaban ahí.

-Rarity! Qué bueno que llegaste!- me dice AppleJack contenta, al parecer a ella no le afectaba ni un poco la situación de las Dazzlings.

-genial, ahora solo faltan esas tres- dice Rainbow cruzada de brazos, era extraño, pues a pesar de que se llevaba bien con ellas también parecía que no le agradaba la situación, bueno solo se llevaba bien con Aria y Sonata, pero más con Aria.

Pues como dije antes, nadie soporta a Adagio.

-pues a mí me emociona estar con ellas! SON GENIALES! No son tan malas- habla Pinkie, bueno... ella si soportaba a Adagio, en realidad, Pinkie Pie es extraña.

-no lo sé, pero yo eh notado un poco de cambio- menciona Sunset Shimmer rascándose la nuca.

-la verdad, a mí me cae bien Sonata, y Aria también pero Adagio... no me agrada mucho- habla Twilight acomodándose los lentes.

-en realidad, yo creo que se esfuerza aunque... no lo demuestre- menciona Fluttershy mientras se acomoda un mechón de su cabello.

-a mí me da igual- dice AppleJack como si nada, en ese momento todas me miran.

-ninguna me agrada, preferiría estar en clases ahora mismo que darles parte de mi tiempo a esas tres- dije mientras ponía mis manos en mi cintura.

-vaya, vaya, el elemento de la generosidad no quiere compartir su "valioso" tiempo con nosotras, pero que pena- suena la sarcástica e irritante voz de Adagio en el gimnasio, me doy vuelta y las veo a las tres, Aria con el ceño fruncido, Sonata triste y Adagio seria con una ceja levantada.

Yo me muestro indiferente, y me cruzo de brazos. Adagio sonríe con burla, su maldita sonrisa. No entiendo como se esta "reformando". Mas bien, ese cuento suyo no me lo creo. Twilight habla.

-bueno, dejando de lado nuestras diferencias ¡que tal si continuamos con la decoración?- nos dice nerviosa.

Yo me doy la vuelta para empezar a decorar, mientras que las Dazzlings solo se quedaron ahí, solo viendo como les daba la espalda.

Narración normal.

Las chicas siguieron con la decoración. Faltaba poco para terminar, pero todo sea para aumentar la magia de la amistad. Aunque casi siempre se mostraba un imprevisto en los eventos de la escuela, probablemente esta seria la excepción. Quien sabe. La directora entra al gimnasio para observar que tal iba la decoración.

-bravo chicas! realmente están haciendo un excelente trabajo- menciona la directora contenta.

-gracias- responden todas al mismo tiempo.

La directora sale del gimnasio. Al parecer este seria un evento normal, a comparación de los eventos pasados, como El Baile de Otoño, La Batalla de las Bandas, o incluso los Juegos de la Amistad, o bueno, eso es lo que todos esperaban. Ya eran las 3:00 pm, el salón estaba bellamente decorado. Finalmente las chicas habían terminado con la decoración.

-quedo bellisimo! hicimos un gran trabajo- menciona Rarity, en tono presumido.

-eso es lo que se logra cuando trabajas en equipo- responde AppleJack contenta.

-bueno... yo sugiero que vallamos a arreglarnos, para estar espectaculares esta noche- dice Rarity sonriente.

-VAMOS!- exclama Rainbow contenta.

Las Rainbooms estaban a punto de marcharse del gimnasio, pero Fluttershy solo observa como las Dazzlings sostienen miradas serias.

-¿que pasa dulzura?- pregunta AppleJack a Fluttershy.

-es que... me siento mal por las Dazzlings ¿no podrian acompañarnos?- pregunta tímidamente Fluttershy

-emmmhh... no lo se, estaría bien pero...- Rainbow es interrumpida por Twilight

-no sabemos si ellas quieran venir...

-ay por favor querida, el trato fue planear una fiesta entre los dos grupos, no creo que sea necesario mas...- dice Rarity cruzándose de brazos.

-relájate Rarity, un poco mas de convivencia no nos hará mal...- menciona AppleJack sonriente

-ademas, yo quiero hablar con Sonnie...

-oigan chicas...- llama Fluttershy.

Las Dazzlings miran a la peli rosa.

-¿no quisieran venir con nosotras?- pregunta de nuevo Fluttershy, de una manera amable.

Sonata sonríe alegremente, Aria sonríe ligeramente, mientras que Adagio solo levanto una ceja.

-¿lo dices en serio?- pregunta Adagio, incrédula.

-claro ¿porque no lo diríamos en serio?- pregunta Twilight

Adagio mira a Aria, quien la mira con una ligera sonrisa, ve a Sonata con una enorme y notoria sonrisa, su mirada se dirige a las Rainbooms, muestra una sonrisa sincera.

-¿porque no?- responde Adagio, encogiéndose de hombros.

-SIIIIIIIIIIII!- gritan Sonata y Pinkie al mismo tiempo.

Todas se dirigen a la salida del gimnasio, y se van de CHS para la Boutique de Rarity. Al llegar a dicho lugar, Rarity no se encontraba de muy buen humor, pues las Dazzlings entrarían a su Boutique, quien sabe que podría pasar con ellas dentro de la Boutique, de seguro, nada bueno.

-bueno, hay que prepararnos, dentro de un rato debemos vernos asombrosas para la fiesta...- menciona Rainbow -Rarity... ¿tu que nos recomiendas?

-bueno, ya que es algo informal, no vendría mal algo moderno, o simplemente arreglarnos el cabello, o cosas por el estilo...

-eso suena lindo- menciona Fluttershy.

-bien, les daré algo, solo déjenme buscar algo bueno...- dice Rarity retirándose hacia una habitación.

Después de unos minutos, la modista regreso con un conjunto de atuendos, claro, cada uno acorde a la personalidad de sus amigas... y las Dazzlings. Junto a los vestuarios, trajo batas, por si las chicas se cambiaban, la tela de la bata las cubriera. Después de que todas se quedaran con sus respectivos atuendos, había una que no esta del todo conforme con su atuendo. Adagio Dazzle. Mientras Rarity se encontraba en la habitación anteriormente mencionada, revisando atuendos diversos para Adagio, encontró uno, al darse la vuelta se encuentra con Adagio recargada en una pared, cruzada de brazos.

-ya te habías tardado...- dice Adagio con seriedad.

-aja, pruébate esto- dice Rarity dándole el vestuario a Adagio, ignorando el comentario de esta.

-bien- responde Adagio de mala gana- ah pero antes de irme, una pregunta...- Rarity la mira con una ceja levantada -¿eres lesbiana?

Rarity abre los ojos como platos con sorpresa, sonrojándose un poco, mientras que la ex-sirena disfrutaba de la expresión facial de la peli morada.

-por supuesto que no! ¿que te hace pensar eso?- pregunta Rarity molesta.

-curiosidad, hasta luego cielo...- responde Adagio sonriente, saliendo de la habitación.

-¿cielo?... descarada...

Paso un rato, las chicas, ya arregladas, salieron de la Boutique de Rarity para dirigirse a CHS, apenas estaba anocheciendo. Llegaron a la escuela, la música estaba a todo dar. Mientras que Las Rainbooms y las Dazzlings bailaban. Otro grupo de chicas, en algún otro lugar del gimnasio, un grupo de chicas planeaban... una pequeña travesura. Berry entro al gimnasio, con una bolsa en su mano derecha.

-hey Berry ¿lo trajiste?- pregunta Lyra.

Berry abre la bolsa, y de ella saca, una botella de tequila, después otra de cerveza y por ultimo, una de vodka.

-me ofende que preguntes Lyra- dice Berry sonriente.

-GENIAL! vamos Derpy, lo agregaremos al ponche de frutas...- dice Lyra jalando del brazo a Derpy. Berry va tras ellas.

Una vez que llegaron a la mesa de alimentos, había tres contenedores de ponche de frutas, y vaciaron una botella en cada recipiente. La música paro, el trió de chicas se retiro de la mesa de alimentos. Bon Bon se acerco a las chicas.

-hola Lyra!- saluda Bon Bon sonriente.

-hola Bon Bon- saluda Lyra sin quitar la mirada de la mesa de alimentos. Se veía emocionada.

Bon Bon mira la mesa de alimentos, y luego a Lyra, y sus compañeras.

-¿que hicieron ahora?- pregunta Bon Bon poniéndose un poco seria.

-solo te diré que... no tomes ponche de frutas...- menciona Lyra, aun sin quitar la mirada de la mesa de alimentos.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de alimentos, muchos estaban comiendo, otros mas bebiendo, Twilight al acercar el vaso a sus labios, un extraño olor invadió su nariz.

-esto... huele raro...- dice Twilight.

El resto de las chicas huelen la bebida.

-si... neh ¿que mas da?- dice Rainbow tomando de su vaso.

Rarity, por su lado, da un largo trago a su bebida. Se sentía realmente sedienta. Las demás solo bebieron un poco, a excepción de Twilight y Fluttershy.

Paso un rato, la música seguía sonando en el gimnasio, la diferencia de hace un rato atrás, es que el baile de la GRAN mayoría de los estudiantes era mas exótico. Muchos ya estaban mareados, otros solo viendo como sus compañeros de clase hacían bailes ridículos, otros provocativos. Y otros mas no paraban de beber. Entre ellos estaba nadie mas ni nadie menos que Rarity. En un momento, la música para. Los estudiantes empezaron a renegar, pero la música volvió.

Una ligera tonada (I'm Still in Love- Sean Paul ft. Sasha) apenas las primeras palabras de la canción, los alumnos gritaron con entusiasmo, y no paso mucho tiempo como para que se adentraran a la pista de baile. La gran mayoría no lo pensó dos veces, como para que el seductor sonido de la canción empezara a cautivar a muchos. Unos... cuerpo contra cuerpo, las chicas moviendo las caderas de manera provocativa. Chicos hipnotizados por los movimientos provocativos de las chicas.

Rarity miraba el baile de los chicos desde la mesa de alimentos, y entre esa multitud, pudo observar una hermosa y esponjada melena anaranjada, llena su vaso de ponche y da un trago, deja su vaso en la mesa, y se dirige a la pista de baile.

No tarda mucho para estar entre la multitud, le costaba trabajo mantenerse en equilibrio. Apenas llego frente a la dueña de esa cabellera naranja, empieza a bailar como nunca bailo. Adagio la mira sonriente, por lo que empieza a bailar de forma provocativa y sensual.

Baile digno de un sirena.

Meciendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, Rarity no podía evitar mirar a la ex-sirena de arriba a abajo. Adagio por su parte, solo seguía bailando de manera sensual, clavando la mirada en los ojos de Rarity. Aun sosteniendo la mirada, Adagio cada vez se acerca mas a Rarity. Rarity se mantiene seria, sigue bailando, tratando de ser cada vez mas provocativa conforme la canción avanza. Adagio solo sonreía de una manera picara, sin poder evitar deleitarse en este memorable momento, a pesar del alcohol, sabia que siempre lo recodaría. Poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura de Rarity. Rarity pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Adagio, sintiendo su suave piel. Adagio, aun sosteniendo la mirada, sus manos bajaron poco a poco por el cuerpo de Rarity, quien seguía conforme al ritmo cautivador de la canción, hasta llegar al borde de su vestido, y acariciar su blanca pierna, sin decir palabra alguna. Solo bailando de manera sensual y provocativa. Rarity, hipnotizada por los ojos magenta de la peli naranja, sin dejar de bailar, se acerco al rostro de Adagio. Adagio sintió una extraña sensación sobre sus labios.

Rarity se encontraba besando los labios de Adagio con suavidad, calidez y timidez. Adagio subió sus manos para ponerlas nuevamente sobre la cintura de Rarity. Ese beso...

Fue tímido, lindo... mil y un emociones dominaron el corazón de Rarity. JAMAS en la vida pensó en besar a una chica. Pero ahora, ahora lo esta experimentando, y se siente bien, el sabor del labial de Adagio, la música estaba en perfecta sincronía con sus cuerpos pero...

Lo bueno... tiende a acabar...

La música se detuvo, las luces se encendieron, inmediatamente los alumnos dejaron de bailar. Rarity se separa repentinamente de Adagio, recuperando la conciencia, todos dirigen su mirada hacia el escenario principal. Era la directora Celestia junto a la Sub Directora Luna.

-esto se acabo jóvenes, alguien agrego alcohol en el ponche de frutas, quien haya sido, recibirá una sanción en la mañana, se acabo la fiesta, por ahora quiero que cada uno de ustedes se retiren a sus respectivo hogares, pueden irse...

En menos de 5 minutos los estudiantes ya salían de CHS. Quien sabe que pasara en la mañana.

Rarity llego a su hogar, no podía creer lo que había hecho con Adagio, en verdad era increíble ¿como se atrevió a hacer semejante cosa? solo pedía al cielo que Adagio no recordara o no dijera nada. Cayo dormida.

Al día siguiente, bañarse, vestirse e irse a la escuela, rutina que cansaba de vez en cuando, claro a excepción de que esta vez utilizaba lentes de sol, tan solo el estar en la luz le daba un terrible dolor de cabeza. Al llegar se encuentra con sus amigas, acompañadas de las Dazzlings, quienes, al igual que ella, estaban con lentes de sol, a excepción de Twilight, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie.

-les dije que no bebieran...- les menciona Twilight.

-ayyy... me siento maaal- dice Sonata sobándose la cabeza

-¿quien rayos le echo alcohol al ponche?- pregunta Aria molesta.

-no lo se, pero a quien lo haya hecho... mis respetos- menciona Rainbow un poco ronca.

-mi dolor de cabeza es insoportable, aunque el alcohol fue bueno en su momento...- menciona Adagio.

Rarity pasa saliva.

-eso si...- la apoya AppleJack

-ayyy, jamas volveré a ignorar a Twilight...- menciona Sunset con la mano en su cabeza- eso me recuerda, Pinkie tu también bebiste y te vez perfecta...

-neh, me duele la cabeza pero no es para tanto...- responde Pinkie encogiéndose de hombros.

Las clases iniciarían dentro de poco, por lo que las chicas se adentraron en la escuela, y al mirar a sus compañeros, se dieron cuenta de que no era las únicas que estaban en ese estado.

-Adagio... puedo... hablar contigo?- pregunta Rarity nerviosa.

-si quieres- responde Adagio con su mano en la cabeza.

Ambas entraron a un salón cercano. Adagio se quito los lentes para ver mejor a Rarity. Rarity copio su acción.

-¿de que quieres hablar?- pregunta Adagio.

-de... ayer, veras, no se si recuerdas lo que paso durante la fiesta...- dice Rarity nerviosa

-veamos... ah si, llegamos bailamos, tomamos ponche y no paso nada, bailamos otra vez y para ese entonces, el ponche ya tenia alcohol, todos empezaron a hacer bailes raros, y para la ultima canción, yo bailaba, llegaste, bailamos, me besaste y Celestia lo arruino todo...- dice Adagio como si nada.

Rarity se quedo congelada, y sonrojada. Adagio sonrió.

-por favor... no le comentes a nadie sobre eso...- suplica Rarity.

-relájate cariño, ademas...- se acerca al oído de Rarity- sera solo nuestro secreto... nuestro travieso secreto...- susurra con voz ronca.

Rarity se estremece y se sonroja. Adagio se separa de ella, la ve de manera divertida, y se dirige a la puerta.

-nos vemos luego... cielo...- le guiño un ojo Rarity, para después salir del salón de clases.

"Bese a una chica. Se sintió bien, el sabor de sus labios. Bese a una chica. Solo probé, nadie se enterara. Se que estuvo mal, pero se sintió tan bien.

Eso no significa que me enamore"

FIN


End file.
